Sexual Doubt and Introspection
by Goats on fire
Summary: Teenage angst and uncertainty are a dangerous combination, especially when coupled with their often primal instincts when it comes to intimacy. Kai and Jinora do battle with their insecurities and frustrations in this story, which features sexually graphic desciptions, mature themes, and explicit language. I do not own Legend of Korra or any associated content.
1. Kai

**One year after Kuvira's Defeat. **

Kai had no reason to be morose, yet strangely he was. Despite everything going right in the world, he simply did not share in everyone else's collective joy. Ever since the end of Kuvira's tyranny, a new era had dawned upon the world. It was a harmonious time indeed; spirit and man lived together, hand in hand as equals. The spirit vines which were once used as weapons of war, were now made into a source of renewable energy as a construct of Varak and Asami's cutting edge technology. It seemed that peace had finally dawned upon the war torn world of the four nations. The 15 year old youth wished that he could enjoy the impending epoch of tranquility and splendor. However, something just wasn't right. For a while he had contemplated metaphysical dilemmas. Was he just not spiritual enough? Had his Chakrahs been blocked by internal struggle? Little did the young one know that the answer to his questions lay not in his mind or abstract personal philosophy. It actually lay in his physical form. Air Nomad culture posited that one must detach his or her consience from the terrestrial, in order to gain true enlightenment. However, Kai needed to go beyond this in order to be at peace again. He just wish that he knew sooner.

"Hey Kai, watch out!" a voice said, wrenching the boy from his contemplation. A blast of air struck him from his right, knocking him off of a wooden post. Kai fell freely from the 15 foot post, where he miraculously slowed his descent with airbending. It merely knocked the wind out of him, rather than breaking any bones. He sat up, coughing. He hacked and sputtered as he attempted to sit up. His ribs felt as if they were being squeezed by an earthbender's iron grip. Kai scratched his head and blinked pain out of his eyes, noticing his sparring partner rushing towards him on her glider.

Jinora landed from her flight and rushed over to Kai. She knelt down next to him and gently gripped his back, helping him up. "Mother of earth! Are you ok?" Jinora asked, with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Kai stammered. He looked up at Jinora, partially blinded by the intense light of the sun streaming onto the courtyard of Air Temple Island. He put his hand up to block the light, and nearly choked when he saw Jinora's face and body. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, which made her ever so slight makeup look even more profound. She was wearing a tight fitting orange and yellow airbender jumpsuit, which accentuated her curves and rapidly developing breasts. It was simple. Jinora was undeniably beautiful.

"Uh… Kai? You're staring at me. Is there something on my face?" Jinora asked,thoroughly embarassed, as evidenced by her profuse blushing.

"No, of course not, I'm just a little off from the fall" Kai said, obviously lying. However, he hypothesized that Jinora couldn't tell. She was never one to be vain or overly sexualized

"Anyway, I think I'm done for today, I'll see you around". Kai quickly got up, fighting through the pain he felt in his body. He lept onto one of the stout wooden poles, then another, and so on until he reached the end of the courtyard. His speed was clearly indicative of the nervousness that he felt. Kai sprinted all the way to the airbender dormatories on the other end of the island, nearly ½ a mile from the courtyard.

When he was back at his dorm he collapsed onto the floor, removed his training clothes and trudged off to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, a recent technological advancement by Varak. Kai sat on the cold tile floor under the stream of increasingly hot water, mulling over the events that just took place.

_Wow! Kai thought to himself, I had always known that Jinora was beautiful, but I had never really looked at her like that before. She is undeniably gorgeous, dare I say, a goddess! I see her everyday, but something must have changed the way that I look at her. It can't have been the fall right? No, this has been building for longer than that. I have known for a while that I love her, even though I haven't told her. But now, its not only her face and soul that captivate me, but her body and sexuality as well. I want her. _

Kai looked down and saw the prime evidence of what his thoughts told him. His erection stuck out from his pelvis, larger and more powerful than any he had experienced before. It was so potent that it almost felt painful, even in comparison to his aching ribs and back.

However, regardless of how his erection felt, Kai worried that it would not feel the same for Jinora, if he were to be lucky enough to make love to her. She would not gain pleasure from what he had to offer. He contemplated his manhood, a fleshy copper color on its shaft, with a slightly darker ring around the glans. His foreskin was absent, and the penis itself curved ever so slightly upwards. Based on his last insecure measurements, Kai estimated it to be roughly 6 inches in length and maybe 1/10th of an inch shorter in girth. He felt so insecure that in fact he measured every two weeks, praying that he would see a semblance of growth.

Kai pushed these worry thoughts out of his mind and focused on the more pressing issue: the throbbing feeling of hormonal lust pulsing through every fiber of his body. He moved his hand down through his dark brown pubic hair, and began to stroke up and down. His mind was filled with thoughts of Jinora, pleasing her, making her moan his name so loud that the very heavens would be deafened. He imaged gripping her supple breasts, kissing her lips, tracing 爱 (the character for love) on her clitoris, and finally pumping his penis into her tight womanhood.

Yet Kai believed that these things would never happen. He thought that they were too farfetched and that Jinora was simply not attracted to him. Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Jinora

Jinora lay awake, staring at the ceiling in her room on Air Temple Island. She was confused to say the least. Why had Kai acted so weirdly today, she thought. Come to think of it, he has been acting strange for awhile now. Does he not like me anymore? No, that can't be it… Or can it? I don't know what I would do without Kai in my life. He is so supportive and is always there for me when I need him most. Regardless of how stressful it gets as an airbending master, I always have him as an escape. I know that his beautiful chocolate brown eyes are always there for me, waiting to draw me in with their splendor. That is if he still even likes me.

Tears welled in Jinora's eyes. A single drop of her liquid sorrow dribbled down the bridge of her nose and clung to its tip. It hung there, as if uncertain as to whether or not it wanted to succumb to gravity's call, and fall to the floor. Jinora finally wiped it away, and for some reason, her thoughts turned to Korra. Ah, yes Korra. The headstrong avatar, with unmatched bending skills and an unbreakable will.

"What would Korra do in my position?" Jinora wondered aloud. She threw off her sheets and stood up, putting on her sandals. The young airbending master sneaked through her house, utilizing her airbending to have silent footfalls. Jinora finally made it out the back door of her house, and gazed up at the moon. It was round and bright, perfect for waterbending. Sadly, Jinora was not a waterbender, like her friend Korra.

Why are my thoughts on Korra so much, the troubled airbender asked herself. Where is the connection between Korra and Kai? Then, it finally hit her. Jinora's realization struck her with the force of a boulder, so hard in fact that she nearly lost her balance. She struck her forehead with her palm and exclaimed "why is she beautiful and I am not?"

Jinora sat down on the hard stone ground of Air Temple Island and gazed at the airbender dormatory where Kai was surely sleeping. "Oh how I wish I was good enough for him". _Him. Kai. My Love. _Jinora thought. _I want everything that he has: his soul, his eyes, his beautiful body, and most of all his passionate love. Oh his body, I get so aroused looking at it every day while he is swimming in the Republic City bay for training. His biceps, triceps, back, and abdominals are all the epitome of perfection. In fact, I think I love everything about his body, even the hair which some find grotesque. Oh yes, even something as inoccuous as the hair on his body makes me unbelievably aroused. But of course, one thing above all peaks my arousal most. Sadly it is the thing which I have never seen and may never see: His glorious manhood. _

The young airbender broke out of her internal monologue of admiring Kai's physique and assessed her own form. Jinora slipped a hand into her shirt and under her bra. She felt her orange-sized breasts, wishing they were bigger. Then she moved her hand down to her womanhood, feeling the strip of hair that she left above her slit (as per Air Nomad tradition). Her thin fingers explored further, and felt the outer lips of her sex. She noticed that even thinking about her lover had caused a wetness to form in her panties. Jinora simply had to have him. It was the unquestionable course of action for her to take.

_Fine,_ Jinora thought. _If he doesn't want me, then I atleast have to find out why. This is what Korra would do, oh how I envy her. And if on the off chance that I am wrong, I will have him. Tonight. I must. I can't wait any longer. _


End file.
